


Part Six

by casesandcapitals



Series: Vampire!Verse [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals





	Part Six

Gerard lays in bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He feels cold. It's been so long since he's been able to hold Frank and kiss him goodnight. So long since he's felt those tiny fangs on his fingers, chewing to wake him up. So long since he's heard Frank whine about being hungry.  
He summons the strength to roll onto his side and curl up in a ball.  
Mikey left weeks ago, unable to be around Gerard anymore. His depression is too much for anyone to be around. It's too much for Gerard himself.  
He had searched for Frank at first, obsessively. He would drive and drive, pulling into every rest stop to check for Frank's scent. He had only been able to track him for two days before his scent disappeared.  
It's coming up on a year since he turned Frank, and it's been the longest year of Gerard's entire life. He has no passion any more. No willingness to do anything besides feed and sleep. He's stopped killing altogether, surviving instead on blood bags.  
He doesn't know how much longer he can live like this.

Gerard blinks awake, confused. His phone hasn't rang for days.  
"'Lo?" he croaks.  
"Gerard?"  
He jolts to his feet, staggering to the side a little. He feels like he's been electrocuted.  
"Frankie?" he gasps.  
"Yeah... yeah it's me." His voice sounds so small over the line. "Hey, Gee."  
"Frankie, Frankie I missed you. Where are you?"  
"I'm around, you know...." Someone in the background mutters and Frank clears his throat. "I, uh. I ran into some others like me a while back and uh, they taught me how to control myself, you know? I don't... I'm not like I was before."  
"I don't care anymore," Gerard says, choking back sobs. "I don't care about any of that. I just need you back, please. I'm sorry."  
"Gee, listen to me. This is important okay?"  
Gerard nods, even though Frank can't see him.  
"I don't kill anymore. These people, they taught me to hunt without killing. I learned to make the humans forget what happened. I haven't killed anyone in two months."  
The noise that Gerard makes is half sob, half laugh.  
"I don't kill anymore either," he says. "I live on bags now."  
"Good, that's... that's good," Frank says. Gerard can hear a smile in his voice. "I miss you, Gee. I miss you a lot."  
"Come home to me, Frankie. Please," Gerard begs.  
"Are you sure you want me?" Frank asks. "I still hunt, Gerard. I still stalk my prey and hurt people. Just because I don't kill doesn't mean I'm no longer a hunter."  
"I never should have tried to tame you, Frankie. I'm... more sorry than I can tell you."  
"I'm not perfect, you know? I might slip up once in a while. I need to know that you can accept me for what I am."  
"I do. I do accept you. I don't care about anything expect having you with me again."  
Frank makes a soft sound, somewhere between a whine and a sob.  
"Tell me where you are, Gerard, and I'll come to you."

The End.


End file.
